


The Pokemon Duels

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [48]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: 1969, 2012, ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Netherlands have found a new way to choose their Eurovision entrant, with Pokemon duels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pokemon Duels

The Pokemon Duels

Lenny Kuhr remembered that day, when she won the Eurovision. And even though it was over 40 years ago, she was still just as happy about it as she was back then. And she was even happier today, as it was finally the night of the Dutch song contest 'Nationaal Songfestival'. The people of the Netherlands hoped that nothing bad would happen like it had last year, when the 3JS were caught up in the after effects of the oncoming civil war in Belgium. But there was hardly any threat to the Netherlands now, although still disliked by many countries, the countries of the world had toned down their public hatred of the Netherlands, instead choosing to increase their public hatred of Lithuania, due to Kaliopi's actions there and due to Kaliopi's numerous powers.  
\----  
The audience in the stadium cheered, they were so exited for the Dutch national final, and tonight they knew, there would be a new method of selecting the winning song, a method that put the public's favourite game, the PVR System, to good use.  
Jan Smit, the host of Nationaal Songfestival, came out onto the stage.  
"Tonight something different will happen, we have set up Pokemon Duels in the PVR, the Pokemon Virtual Reality, and the winner of the duels will go on to represent the Netherlands at the Eurovision Song Contest. A public vote was decided on beforehand, and the type of Pokemon you turn into will depend on the amount of votes you have got. More votes mean that you will turn into a stronger Pokemon!" Jan Smit said, waving a Dutch flag in the air, "So, we have six songs tonight, Tim Douwsma with 'Undercover Lover; Pearl Jozefzoon with 'We Can Overcome'; Joan Franka with 'You And Me'; Raffaela with 'Chocolatte'; Ivan Peroti with 'Take Me As I Am and finally, last but not least, Kim de Boer with 'Children Of The World'. We hope that you all enjoy tonights very special show!"  
The audience clapped and cheered, some waving Dutch flags.  
"Ok guys," Jan Smit said, "All the contestants, would you step through into the PVR room and put on your assigned helmets? Lenny Kuhr will also be going through with you to make sure there is no cheating going on!"  
"Alright!" said Lenny Kuhr, and the seven of them went through into the PVR room.  
"This is gonna suck," Tim said.  
"Don't be so negative!" Pearl said, "We must be positive for the state of the Netherlands!"  
"The 'state' of the Netherlands, Pearl, is that no one likes us!" said Raffaela, "That's why we got last place in the Eurovision last year, you see? Because of stupid people who blame us and the Netherlands for everything!"  
"Guys," Lenny Kuhr said, "This all might be very, very true, but we must move on from this! Come, let us put on our helmets and travel into the PVR!"  
And so the six contestants and Lenny Kuhr all put on the PVR helmets, and were now in the Pokemon Virtual Reality.  
They looked around at the leafy trees and tall grass of Pokemon Forest.  
"Finally," said Ra  
"Bwahahahaha!" Lenny Kuhr smiled, "Finally, we are here, at the Pokemon Duels! This is, of course, based on how I won the 1969 Eurovision Song Contest. There were four winners of the Eurovision that year, due to a tie, and so General Franco ordered a duel, and me and the three other winners all got a tank each to fight with. Luckily for me, the other three people surrendered, leaving me as the winner! Anyway, I am here to moderate these Pokemon matches. Remember, most of you will lose, for sure there can only be one winner for the Netherlands! So do not be disheartened at loss, it is a rough world in Eurovision... now, for the first two contestants... Tim Douwsma and Pearl Jozefzoon! Step over here, please!"  
Professor Oak stepped out from one of the buildings.  
"I am the NPC Professor Oak," said Professor Oak, "I have the power to turn you both into different Pokemon. The Pokemon you will transform into will reflect your skill and the power of your pokemon will reflect how much the public of the Netherlands enjoyed your song."  
A bright light glowed around Tim and Pearl, and, when it faded, Tim was a Bulbasaur and Pearl was a Charmander.  
"The green-lizard Pokemon, Bulbasaur, and the red fire-lizard Pokemon, Charmander," said Lenny Kuhr, "Two starter Pokemon..."  
"That is correct, Lenny," said Professor Oak, "You sure know your Pokemon! Now then... I declare the beginning of the first duel... NOW!"  
"You will never win again me!" laughed Pearl, as she walked closer to the Bulbasaur.  
"That's what you think! Vine whip!" Tim said as he threw vines at Pearl.  
"Hahahaha, a lowly Bulbasaur attack for a lowly Bulbasaur!" Pearl laughed, "I have superior Charmander attack! And remember that fire Pokemon are strong against leaf Pokemon!"  
"I wish I could have been turned into Squirtle..." Tim said sadly.  
"Haha, yes," Pearl said, "  
"Not so fast!" Tim yelled, "Vine whip!"  
And suddenly a load of vines appeared around Pearl and she was trapped in a leafy jail.  
"Ahahaha, I have you now, Pearl!" Tim said, as Pearl was trapped in the leafy vines.  
"Not so fast," Pearl smiled, as a bright light glowed around her, "I have one more trick I can use against you! It is I who shall win this duel! Not you!"  
"What the hell are you doing!" Tim yelled, confused by the light.  
"Ahahahaha," Pearl laughed, "I am evolving!"  
And when the light faded, Pearl was now a Charmeleon.  
"Uh oh!" Tim said as he tried to run away from the red dinosaur Pokemon.  
"Oh no you don't!" Pearl said, "Pepper breath!"  
And so Pearl shot huge fireballs at the Bulbasaur, tossing the Bulbasaur into the grass.  
"Ow... I give up," Tim said, "You're way too good at this."  
"Hahahaha, I told you I would win!" Pearl laughed.  
"End game!" shouted Professor Oak, "That is it. This duel is over! I declare Pearl the winner!"  
"Yeah!" Pearl said, "This Pokemon game is easy!"  
\----  
"And now," said Professor Oak, "For the next two contestants, Joan Franka and Raffaela Paton!"  
And so Joan and Raffaela walked over to Professor Oak as Pearl and Tim walked off.  
And so a bright light encased Joan and Raffaela. When it disappeared, Joan was a Caterpie and Raffaela was a Weedle.  
"Ah, and so we see here, two caterpillar pokemon," said Lenny Kuhr, "Ready... fight!"  
"String shot!" yelled Joan, and she shot out string which hit Raffaela and sent her flying into the long grass.  
Joan shot more string shots into the grass at Raffaela.  
"Oh no you don't!" Raffaela laughed, she had been inspired by Pearl's trick. The Weedle glowed a bright light and she evolved into a Kakuna.  
"A Kakuna..." Joan said, "No way! I won't allow you to perform Pearl's evolving trick! I will stop you! Caterpillar swirl!"  
And so Joan shot leaves at the Kakuna, but it was too late, as yet another bright light encased her and Raffaela transformed into a beedrill.  
"I am a beedrill now!" Raffaela laughed, "Bzzzzzzzt!"  
"No you don't!" Joan yelled, as a light glowed around her and she transformed into Metapod.  
"Puny Metapod!" yelled Raffaela, "I shall crush you! Bee Union Attack!"  
And so Beedrill shot a beam at the Metapod, tossing it against a tree, however, this caused the Metapod to hatch, a Butterfree coming out.  
"Oh yeah," Joan laughed, as she was now a Butterfree, "I will defeat you! Sleeping powder!"  
And Joan threw sleeping powder at Raffaela, and Raffaela fell asleep on the ground.  
"Woo hoo!" said Joan, as the two of them turned back into people and Raffaela then woke up.  
"Good game," Raffaela said as the two of them walked back to the waiting area with Tim and Pearl.  
\----  
"And now for the third duel! The next two battlers are Kim de Boer and Ivan Peroti!" said Professor Oak.  
Ivan became a Sandshrew and Kim became a Magikarp.  
"Oh dear," said Lenny Kuhr, "This fight seems a tad unbalanced... Ivan is now a strong mouse-type Pokemon, whereas Kim is a weak fish-type Pokemon."  
"Noooo!" yelled Kim, "I don't want to be a Magikarp!"  
"Bwahahaha!" laughed Ivan, "Ok Kim, I'll make this quick. Sand slash!"  
And so Ivan tossed the Magikarp at Professor Oak.  
"Uh..." said Oak, "I guess that makes Ivan the winner! A Magikarp could never win against a Sandshrew! Ok, so Ivan, Joan and Pearl all advance to the next... and final round. The deciding round..."  
\----  
And so Ivan turned back into a Sandshrew, Joan turned back into a Butterfree and Pearl turned back into a Charmeleon.  
"Ok, so you have now returned to your Pokemon forms," smiled Lenny Kuhr, "This is gonna be good..."  
"Ok, ready, set, GO!" yelled Professor Oak.  
"Let's go go go!" yelled Ivan, as a bright light encirlced him and he turned into a Sandslash.  
"You think your mouse powers are any match against my butterfly freedom?" laughed Joan, "Sleeping powder!"  
And the sleeping power hit Ivan and he fell asleep.  
"Curses!" Pearl yelled, "Is there no limit to your powers, Butterfree?"  
Suddenly, a bright light encased Pearl and when it faded she was a Charizard.  
"Hahaha, I thought before that I had no chance... but now I can win! There's no way that a Butterfree can win against a Charizard!" laughed Pearl, "Flame attack!"  
And Pearl shot a fireball at Joan, but she flapped her wings and used her butterfly speed to evade the oncoming fireball.  
"Hahaha, that's just what you think," Joan laughed, "But a Butterfree can win any match! Sleeping powder!"  
And the sleeping powder hit the charizard, and Pearl flew to the floor.  
"So... I guess, I win?" Joan asked.  
"Yes! And that is it, everyone, the winner of the Pokemon Duels, Joan Franka!" smiled Lenny Kuhr, "Congratulations, Joan!"  
"I'm so happy!" said Joan, as she flew to the ground. A light glowed around her and she went back from being a Butterfree to being a person again.  
"You overused that sleeping powder," Raffaela said, "You should get a new tactic."  
"I don't need any new tactics," Joan laughed, "My sleeping powder defeats all! Butterfree is truly the strongest Pokemon!"  
Just then, Mushroomon, Tentomon and Agumon came running over.  
"Ah," said Lenny Kuhr, "And here are the Digimon who helped us out during the Dutch Digimon Crisis! Welcome, guys!"  
"Bzzzt, hello!" said Tentomon.  
"We're about to crown our new Eurovision entrant, Joan Franka," said Lenny.  
"Wonderful," said Mushroomon, "You'll do great, Joan!"  
"Yeah," said Agumon, "Go and make the Netherlands proud!"  
"I sure hope to!" Joan smiled, "Hopefully I can even stop the Netherlands losing streak, and we can qualify to the final!"  
"Hopefully!" said Lenny, "Hey, you might even win, like I did!"  
"Yeah!" Joan said, "I might even win!"  
And so they all came out of the PVR System, and all of them went back out onto the stage, as the audience clapped, very happy with the Dutch Eurovision song for 2012.  
The End.


End file.
